Berry's Anatomy
by twilightdyke
Summary: Rachel is due to start her residency at Seattle Grace Mercy West, who will she meet along they way and what adventure will she take. Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I'd try something new. Hope you all like. Nothing belongs to me. Just a different version, with different twists. **

The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play, or they don't. My father was one of the greats. Me on the other hand…..I'm kinda screwed.

There's light shining through the curtains from across the room. There's a short brunette woman laying on the sofa…she's smart, awkward, hard-working and…..naked.

Her eyes shoot open, she jumps up from the sofa and starts looking for her clothes….She notices a tall woman, well a tall naked woman laying by the fireplace. The lady in question starts to stir.

"This is so embarrassing…you have to go." She tells the woman getting up off the floor, she starts running up the stairs for a quick shower.

The woman looks around the living room and smiles to herself. "Come back down here…We can pick up where w….."

"You have to go. I'm late, and I don't want to be late on my first day of work..So please, you really have to go." She starts picking up the other woman's clothes and throws them at her.

"You live here then?" The other woman asks.

"Er..No, well yes…Kinda."

The woman laughs to herself. "How do you kind alive here?"

"I moved in three weeks ago, from Ohio. It's my Father's house, well, was my Father's house. I'm going to sell it. Look we don't have to do this" The shorter woman replies pointing between herself and the other woman.

"We can do anything you like." She replies wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Look, I'm going upstairs to shower, and you won't be here when I get back down. So goodbye…?"

"Oh.. Santana….?" She offers her hand.

"Rachel…." They shake hand and she shoots upstairs for said shower.

"Bye Rachel…." Santana shouts up to her and she dresses herself smiling, and then leaves.

Ten minutes later Rachel is running down the stairs and out the front door.

Page 1 of 1


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, its been a while. But here it is.

A/N: The characters and plot do not belong to me, I'm just playing around with it. I have also used some of the dialog from the shows. Not stealing, just borrowing.

Rushing through the traffic Rachel speeds towards the hospital. "Shit! Shit I'm so gonna be late!"

She parks the car and rushes into the entrance of the hospital, she catches up to the group of interns just as the chief is giving his little "speech".

"Each of you are here today to get in on the game. A month ago you were just finishing up med school. Today..." The chief stops mid sentence. Looks Rachel dead in the eye and smirks. "Today you are the doctors. The next seven years you spend here as surgical residents will be hard you'll have some of the best and worst days of your life here. Look around...Look at your competition. Six of you will switch to easy specialties. Four of you will crack under the pressure, three of you will be asked to leave. This is the starting line.. get ready. How well you play the game is up to you. Good luck..you're going to need it".

Rachel looks around the room staking out her competition, she already sees a few people she doesn't like the look of. She closes her eyes and whispers to herself "I'm screwed".

The interns make their way to the locker rooms to change. They all change in silence, contemplating Chief Sylvester's words. Once change they to be called by their residents. One by one they come in and call out different names.

A cute blonde on roller shoes comes in and calls out 4 names "Israel, Azimio, Jackson and Adams." She steps forward shakes each of their hands introduces herself as Doctor Arizona Robbins tells them to follow her and rolls at the room, the aforementioned names followed, grumbling "We've got a bloody barbie looking after us!"

The next resident comes in, she's Latino, dark hair, amazing eyes and a deep scowl on her face that makes her look almost sexy but not quite. "Zizes, Motta, Karofsky, Avery and Berry. With me now!"

Rachel steps forward at the same time as the other five interns, confused she looks to the resident who called out the names.

"Er..Excuse me?"

"It's Doctor Torres to you..What's your name?" Rachel tells her. "No, I'm after a Tina Berry." The other intern named Berry walks forward and follows the group out.

Rachel shakes her head and goes back to where she was standing.

Another resident walks in, calls out "Pierce, Evans and Hudson." And walks back out again. The three called hurry after their resident.

After fifteen minutes of waiting there are only four interns left and no one has come to collect them, they go in search of their resident.

"Which resident did we get assinged to?" The intern named Fabray asked.

"I'm thinking its The Beast." A women (who looked like a bit of diva in Rachels opinion answerd). "Mercedes by the way."

Rachel looks around.."Shit the Beast, of heard of him." As soon as this left Rachels mouth a doctor by the name of Noah Puckerman walks up to them. "Your resident is waiting for you, down the end of the hall" he points in the opposite direction, "best not keep them waiting."  
>Rachel, Mercedes and a girl named Stevens all turn to walk down the hall, pausing to grab the Fabray, whos eyes are glued to Doctor Puckerman.<p>

As they look down to the end of the hall they see a woman waiting for them, tapping her foot.

"Holy Shit that's 'The Beast' Fabray exclaims. "I thought it was a dude."

The girl named Stevens starts leading the group down the hall "Maybe it's professional jealously. Maybe she's amazingly brilliant at her job and they call her the Beast because they're jealous. Maybe she's actually nice. "

Fabray laughs at her and says "You're the model right?"

They continue walking up to Doctor Beastie and Stevens steps forwards.

"Hey, I'm Isobel Stevens, everyone calls me Izzie though." She holds out her hand waiting for the woman in front of her to shake it. But the doctor just stares at her.

"I have five rules. Remember them. 1. Don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate you, that's not gonna change." She points to the desk. "Trauma protocol. Phone lists. Pagers. Nurses will page you. "

The four interns grab their stuff of the desk, and rush to follow Doctor Beastie. " You answer every page at a run. And I mean run! That's rule number 2. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. Your interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain." She stops at a door at opens to reveal two bunk beds. "On call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

The four interns nod their heads, Rachel raises her hand, "Yes?" Doctor Beastie asks.

"You said five rules. That was only … four."

Doctor Beastie raises her eyebrow at Rachel, as her pager goes off. "Rule number five. When I move, you move." The doctor starts running down the hall, the interns follow. "Get out of my way!"

Rachel closes her eyes and thinks to herself 'This is going to be a long shift'.


End file.
